


Sweet Blooded and Stranded

by j_alfie



Category: Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk (2016)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, what happens when zella day hypnotic is on loop
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: Billy起晚了的原因





	

**Author's Note:**

> 还没看原著小说

 

“你多大了？”戴姆突然问。

别是现在。林恩刚刚找到规律。这没那么难，就像是找到引体向上时省力的小臂弧度，或者打电话时信号最佳的听筒朝向，林恩正在寻找那个能让戴姆给他更多快乐的角度。自从戴姆的阴茎进入他的身体以来，这一切才刚刚变得不那么困难，别是现在。

“十九。”

林恩跨在戴姆身上，向后倾斜身体，一半是躲避对方审视的目光。他握住戴姆的脚踝，对于那人会攀着他的腰追上来的一丝担忧划过心底。与此同时，体内的阴茎也擦过他需要的那一点，但还不是正中中心。林恩张开嘴，又几乎同时收紧喉咙。他想起他们严肃的上士呵斥人时那一张张禁闭收紧的嘴巴，愈发卖力地骑着他。

“比看起来大一些。”

担忧落空，上士的手离开他的腰，来到他的大腿和阴茎上。每当林恩想要抬身，便总是感到一股向下的压力。戴姆抚摸他，带着极有限的色情意味，就如他一直以来做的那样。他们在无尽的训练实战咆哮闲聊之间很少有时间独处，在为数不多的还差一点累成烂泥的机会里，林恩和戴姆有时互相抚慰，那种仅限于手的情况在其他营团也不算罕见。戴姆会这样并拢手指温和地抚摸他的老二，仿佛是在用手欣赏什么见鬼的珍稀品。

就林恩本人对人体器官的了解，他没什么特别。

“我二十四岁了。”

老家伙戴姆说道，并把他那根年岁得当的东西挪了挪。林恩只得用自己的靶子去追着他的枪，这不有趣，他刚刚就快要到了。而一旦戴姆重新严丝合缝地与他契到一起，林恩又收回了心中的诅咒。不见了鬼的二十四岁。

“生日快乐，长官？”

林恩握住了自己的阴茎，或是戴姆湿淋淋的手。就差一点，他需要快一点，就快一点。林恩闭紧双眼，脸颊上绯红色洇过年轻的皮肤。精液从戴姆肚脐滑到淡紫色床单上，画出一个亟待瞩目的标记，在上士洗澡的间歇令他难以不投以注意。林恩用指甲刮了刮那块干透变硬的深色痕印，他离开战场才几十个小时，指甲便已蓬勃生长。

戴姆洗完澡后没有马上离开，反而在林恩身边无声地躺下。林恩不明白这突如其来的亲近意义何在，却也侧身躺下来。他没有几个小时可睡了，这里天亮很早。

他看着戴姆的背影等待入睡，另一具身体像一团黑夜中黑色的雾气。从肩膀到隐匿在凹陷中的侧肋，戴姆的后背很干净。他的伤疤全部集中在正面，证明他未曾腹背受敌，也未曾挨过快到从一侧直飞向另一侧的子弹。

林恩自己则尚未到得到伤疤的年纪，他最严重的拉伤是在训练场留下的，全拜戴姆所赐—— _拉伤是个伪命题，那是你的肌肉在给自己找退路，像你这娘炮一样。_

床单在林恩身下发出嗦嗦的抗议声，他更加朝着他的上士靠近过去。他想要将他的肩胛锁起，手臂扳过头顶甚至肩头，在他的身上也留下紫红的印记。而他的吻就将从那里开始，吻遍他的背，而后来到下方咬住健硕的臀部，用牙齿挑挑捡捡地叼出软肉。他顶住戴姆的咒骂声，将他死死地压在床单里，前部湿润的老二在股缝处蓄势待发。他还不知道该怎么做，等待着戴姆发号施令。他想对方不会忍得比他还久，因为他比他还需要他。那颗金色小脑袋想不到的是，戴姆会抬起屁股轻轻磨蹭，把两人都搞得黏糊糟乱，又在他每一次试图彻底埋入那两团肉里时临阵退缩。

即便用手臂压着，林恩依然知道他在窃笑。这个混蛋，他听上去是如此身不由己。

他们本不应该玩这样游戏了，他们的时间在流逝，林恩不知道天亮之前他还剩下几小时。这在酒精，丰满的胸部，姐妹的眼泪，漫长作秀和死亡之间挤出的数以微秒计的几小时，如现在这般在他面前摊开展平。他最后的玩乐时光，和戴姆最后一个二十四岁。


End file.
